C 465
465: Past events Ruyan/such as smoke The Li Qi Ye hollow laugh, said: „ This, after having that matter, I know that you dislike to me, said again, I was quite hurried, round trip in a hurry, had not come with the old friend talking about old days sentiment at that time. „ „You want to borrow that thing, is thick the facial skin to come.” The Ancestral Stream master sneered, coldly said. The Li Qi Ye hollow laugh, has rubbed rubbing hands, said: „You should also understand that this time I am prepare to go all out, I need some trump card, although I have collected similarly something, but, this matter is not easy, you said. I must drive out that place, is somewhat secret, cannot keep eventually! Therefore, I want to borrow your thing, this has confidence, did you say?” The Ancestral Stream master has not spoken, silent, or he has not heard the Li Qi Ye words. Crossed was very long, sees the Ancestral Stream master not to open the mouth, Li Qi Ye sighed gently, said: „, This matter, I have not disturbed your eternal deep sleep, after all, regarding you, the time is all.” Saying, was turning around to walk. „You should know that you bring about own destruction, blind alley one!” Li Qi Ye just trod in the entrance, the Ancestral Stream master opened the mouth. Li Qi Ye has turned around, unfolds the face to smile, shakes the head gently, said: „I do not believe like this that you should know, I made the completely safe preparation, Lost Divine Island I have also made, so long as the conditions were ripe, I believe that can drive out this sky, killed most deep place, 9 Heavens 10 Worlds, nobody can the determination of blocks me!” This saying domineering soars to the heavens, such as he said that even if godly demon cannot block his determination, that feared that was the heaven cannot keep off his determination! „You know what you must face is what?” The Ancestral Stream master said. Li Qi Ye lets go, said with a smile: „Said honestly that is not very clear, do you know? That damned thing buried for a long time was very very long, did not come out, you know was how is it?” „Does not know!” The Ancestral Stream master replied very simply, coldly said: „But, I know, if you take action, dare to bring about own destruction!” „I, always come not to believe in evil doctrines, 9 Heavens 10 Worlds, no one can block me! Matter that I decide to handle, the even if heaven, I am also same must rumble broken him! This matter, not for anyone, not for me, not for you, anything not, I must solve this riddle, I must bury the Eternal damned thing bang to come out that!” Li Qi Ye said calmly: Matter that „I want to know, secret that I want to solve, I must drive out it! I have the patience, confident!” Li Qi Ye said very calmly, but, this saying actually fully can alarm 9 Heavens 10 Worlds. The Ancestral Stream master is silent, crossed was very long, he put out a hand to take, as if pulled out from some Fengdu City place separates out a thing, coldly said: „This is the First Ominous Grave key, you take away!” Li Qi Ye received the First Ominous Grave key, said: „This many thanks you, this province my many time.” „Right?” Ancestral Stream master as if special is not feeling well to Li Qi Ye , coldly said: „You are are not have sought? I also think that you can never ask me!” This saying makes Li Qi Ye very awkward, the hollow laugh, said: „This was Chen Nianlao matter, the past matter, made it pass. In the past was I am not indeed right, although said that Immortal Emperor Ming Du indeed has handled many matters for Fengdu City finally, he indeed stood this side Fengdu City” „No matter what, indeed was I made in the past him, although I had pledged he can become a great person, great Immortal Emperor, I have made the guarantee, but, indeed was you allowed to pass in the past, this matter so was smooth! No matter what, I destroyed the Fengdu City contract in the past, was I disrupted the Fengdu City eternal order! This is my is not right, in the past this matter, was many thanks to you escorts for me.” Li Qi Ye apologized to say to the Ancestral Stream master earnestly. Ancestral Stream master coldly snort, after crossing some little time, his slow sound said: „That thing, I can lend you, but, you must help me handle a matter!” As if he has vented spleen much. Li Qi Ye hears this saying, for it one happy, said busily: „You said that any matter, I will help you achieve.” „Comes with me!” Finally Ancestral Stream master coldly said. Li Qi Ye went to a place with the Ancestral Stream master, plants a thing there, Li Qi Ye is seeing this thing, is moved, said: „How you get so far as this thing!” „This does not need you to inquire about.” The Ancestral Stream master said: „I needed you to help it to get through the difficult time, I knew you once «Alchemy God Great Book», in society, if some people can make this thing get through the difficult time, that only then you!” „If before, I am not really good.” Li Qi Ye shook the head with a smile, said: „But, happen to I now look for Myriad Heavenly Cauldron, this can indeed help this thing helping hand, but, I require the time, needs your help.” „This does not have the issue.” The Ancestral Stream master said. Keeps outside Qiurong Wanxue to settle in Ancestral Stream, had lived for several days, more than ten days later, Li Qi Ye then appears. „We walk.” When Li Qi Ye said to Qiurong Wanxue. „Are you all right?” Sees Li Qi Ye to bring to accommodate wearily, Qiurong Wanxue worried and cared. Li Qi Ye shook the head with a smile, said: „All right, but has consumed some blood energy that's all, the rest one or two day was all right.” Qiurong Wanxue left Ancestral Stream with Li Qi Ye , from beginning to end, in entire Ancestral Stream, Qiurong Wanxue only sees two people, the ghost of running about causes with the Ancestral Stream master, said correctly that is a person of ghost. Although said that Ancestral Stream is more like Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, but, after leaving Ancestral Stream, Qiurong Wanxue instead relaxed, she felt that Ancestral Stream is inappropriate, although here is not a Ghost Qi dense place, on the contrary, here is a scenery beautiful place, but, behind Ancestral Stream as if hides the huge secret to be the same, Ancestral Stream the Ningxia static pressure results in some people unable to breathe. Is staying in Ancestral Stream with it, Qiurong Wanxue is glad to stay in Fengdu City other places, in brief, she thought that behind Ancestral Stream always hides anything to be the same. In fact, Qiurong Wanxue is facing Ancestral Stream to have many doubts at heart, for example why the Ancestral Stream master unexpectedly is a live person, actually does he how become the Ancestral Stream master? Qiurong Wanxue she has many questions to ask Li Qi Ye in the heart, but, does not know how to open the mouth to be good. Sees the manner that Qiurong Wanxue starts to speak but hesitates, Li Qi Ye smiles, said: „Has any question, you mentioned listen, some issues, I or can tell you.” „Who is the Ancestral Stream master?” Finally, Qiurong Wanxue cannot bear in the heart curiosity, asked. The Ancestral Stream master and her Young Master are friends, even said that is the life-and-death friendship, should be the Nether Sacred World young generation is right, can become the Ancestral Stream master, that is the what kind extraordinary character, according to the truth, should be the Nether Sacred World illustrious talent the class character. In fact, Qiurong Wanxue completely was wrong intent, since the Ancestral Stream master were a live person, she thinks that the Ancestral Stream master is present age cultivator is right. „She” Li Qi Ye spoke of here, gently shook the head, said: „This is a secret, you knew does not have the advantage, perhaps will draw on the fatal disaster.” Qiurong Wanxue has smiled bitterly, finally she did not ask that simply, she is also a knowledge onset and retreat knows female roughly, she does not want to be been difficult to do by her Young Master. „Where now do we go to?” Finally Qiurong Wanxue only then asked like this. Li Qi Ye has narrowed the eye, then looks to be beautiful at present moving and just like the beautiful woman of honey peach, said: „Finds a person, I help your again, then something should also end.” Qiurong Wanxue hear of this saying, in the heart are warm, somewhat happy, although she does not know that Li Qi Ye must look for anyone, but, now regarding her, this is unimportant. However, Li Qi Ye just left Ancestral Stream, when has not gone to the person who asks him to find, the person who must find was actually walks. „Listens to this daoist brother to look for me.” Qiurong Wanxue just left Ancestral Stream along with Li Qi Ye not far, a person comes, this is a youth, this youth is a appearance of runner, wears a yellow clothes, on his face is always having the grinning smiling face, but, this grinning smiling face always has three points of mysticalness. Although said that this youth seems like long somewhat dreadfully, but, he has an eye actually very nimble and resourceful, has probably the vitality to be the same. The sudden person has braved, discrete vigilant Qiurong Wanxue for it one cold, her first response is opens Heavenly Eye to look that under looks, discovered that this youth is a ghost causes unexpectedly. Qiurong Wanxue is a very careful person, she looked that this ghost causes, in heart one for it cold, at present this youth is a ghost causes obviously, but, his eyes have actually been full of the vitality. No matter this azure old how dreadfulness, a runner in how shape floor seems like, a not worthy of mentioning character, but, his eyes have actually been full of the vitality. This is the inconceivable matter, although said that the Fengdu City local resident looks like with outside person does not have what difference, they even like live just like the person of outside world, however the Fengdu City local resident eventually is only Obsession, is only the ghost causes eventually, they do not have blood energy, does not have the vitality, an eye that however, this ghost causes at present has actually filled with the vitality, how this does not let one of the Qiurong Wanxue in the heart cold. In fact, now Qiurong Wanxue was the strange event sees, including the Ancestral Stream masters was a live person, now emits a binocular vital ghost to cause, she will not be startled quickly. Next